


Gallifreyan Valentine's Day

by Rae_Saxon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nostalgia, Romance, Valentine's Day, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Saxon/pseuds/Rae_Saxon
Summary: The Doctor's TARDIS is very insistent on spending the day with the Master's. So the two Time Lords have no choice - They're stuck together. || It's just a tiny little fluff scene with off-screen sex, nothing huge
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 217





	Gallifreyan Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VaultOfMelkurMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/gifts).



The Doctor woke up from a sharp pull of her TARDIS. Her eyes torn open, she stumbled out of the bed, trying to collect her clothes with trembling hands.

Graham?, she thought, because somehow, he was the most likely to bring them all into trouble, but Graham was back home, visiting Grace's grave. Ryan had tagged along and Yaz had gone to visit her family.

So who exactly was steering her TARDIS?

She raced through the corridors, only one arm in her coat as it fluttered behind her, her hair pointing in several directions at once.

The control room was.... deserted.

“Hey, old girl, what are you doing?“ She stepped towards the console, checking the readings with a frown. “You're travelling without me, now?“

Her reply was a rather satisfied seeming hum as her TARDIS re-materialised.

The Doctor frowned.

“But we're in the middle of space. What are we even doing here?“

She started scanning for life signs and found... well.... _oh_.

“You gotta be kidding me,“ she hissed. “I don't want to see him. What do you think you're doing.“

Her TARDIS moved another few millimetres, docking onto the Master's by landing on the veranda of the hut it was still disguised at, right on the spot the Doctor had sat before.

She sighed.

It was only when she heard the content humming from both ships loudly all around her, that the Doctor realised this wasn't about her at all. All the controls were suddenly jammed and she found herself stuck on the Master's front porch.

Brilliant.

Were those smooching noises? How could a ship even  _do_ smooching noises? With a shudder, the Doctor did the only thing that made sense – She opened the door and fled into the Master's ship.

He seemed to have noticed something was up himself, because there he stood, leaning against the frame of his door, looking at the Doctor's TARDIS with an expression of horror.

She stepped towards him, feeling slightly disgusted, and he gave her an amused little smirk, before pulling at one of her unruly strands of hair.

“Looking good, Doctor.”

“Leave it,” she snapped and took a step away from him, quickly trying to sort out her hair with her hands. When she was a child, people had kept on telling her that boys pulling on girl's hair was some sort of declaration of love.

But the Master simply turned away from her, his face growing worried again.

“Doctor, are they... dating?”

“Actually, I think they might be beyond that,” she sighed heavily. “They must've spent a lot of time together, while we two were... uhm... can't you... hear that?”

They kept silent for a second, until the Master shuddered.

“Yup,” she commented dryly. “Have you got uhm... a soundproof room in there, by any chance? It seems like we're going to be stuck together for a while.”

He led her inside with one last, begrudging look towards her TARDIS, and into a garden that she was sure had not been there before. Nothing but the sound of birds and rustling leaves in the wind was to hear here, the sky was blue, despite them being in deep space, and two suns shown down on the red grasses.

She raised an eyebrow.

“Missing home?”

The Master shrugged.

“I have my moments.“

She let herself fall down onto the soft grass, looking around her with painful nostalgia settling in her hearts. She hadn't been to Gallifrey even when she had the chance, had despised her people to much to give them any attention, but this little garden he had kept in his TARDIS, it was everything about Gallifrey she had loved, everything that had made her childhood bearable, with him, in the red grasses, running until their breaths were gone and the suns sunk down the sky.

She could hear the grass beside her rustling, knew he had sat down next to her, but didn't look down, her eyes still pinned to the twin suns high above them.

“Yeah,” she finally said, when far too many minutes had gone by to pretend they had any kind of conversational flow. “Me too.”

The Master raised his hand and carefully took another strand of her hair, but instead of pulling, he let it fall to the side it belonged to with a grin.

“You know, if you're out of a hairbrush, I have several I could lend to you.”

“Oh, shut up,” she replied, but there was a laugh in her voice this time. “I've just woken up.”

Was it her or... had that bird just made a very clear smooching sound?  
  
She turned to the Master in dread, who was rolling his eyes.

“I think they're teasing us, now.”

“It's not fair,” the Doctor grumbled. “They can have their weird.... encounter, we're not doing anything, we just don't want to hear it.”

“No,” the Master sighed. “I mean they... uhm... Are suggesting something here.”

“Suggesting?” she frowned, then understanding dawned on her face. “Oh, no, no, no! Just because these two are... _at it_.... We don't... we haven't... it's been 2000 years and...”

“Right on this spot, too,” the Master threw in, seemingly not noticing that he wasn't supporting her point at all.

When she turned back to him, he was looking wistfully at a spot of red grass right before them, framed by trees shimmering golden, and she thought she could see a sea in the distance.

“Yeah,” she finally whispered. “I recognise it. You... projected... that place of all... I mean....”

The Master shrugged.

“It was the only thing I wanted to remember about home, wasn't it? Rest wasn't exactly... worthwhile.”

“But I was?” the Doctor asked, doubt in her voice.

The Master sighed.

“For a while there.”

_Before you left..._ he didn't speak the words, but the Doctor knew they were there, in his mind, and she could almost audibly hear them hang between them.

Another loud smooching sound echoed through the woods spreading out before them. They exchanged looks.

“Fine,” she finally agreed with a roll of her eyes. “But only because it'll make them shut up.”

And with a heap, the Master was suddenly over her, pressing her into the deep grasses, and she had to blink, because suddenly, the black hair falling down like a curtain over her head reminded her of the children they used to be, and his lips felt so familiar, still tasted of Gallifrey and him, always him, and she sunk into the memories, sunk into him, and slowly lost herself, until she had forgotten what was real and what wasn't, until there was only him, his strong arms holding her and the distant feeling of having returned home.

When he returned her to her TARDIS, he did it holding her hand, which was surprisingly nice. She could still remember the rage he had shown in this incarnation before, the bottomless pain in his eyes, the atrocious things he'd done, but right now, he felt like the boy she had once loved again, holding her hand, afraid to let go of it, his fingers gently tracing over the soft skin on the back of her hand, leaving shudders wherever they went.

Her hair did not look any better, now, either. There were blades of grass caught up in it and she was suddenly very glad that none of her friends were inside to comment on the very obvious spots _someone_ had grasped and pulled at.

In contrast, he kissed her goodbye rather gently.

“Who knows,” he grinned, leaning against her door frame as he reluctantly let go of her hand. “Maybe our ships want to get together again.”

He winked at her, and there was a spark of his old sadness back in those warm, brown eyes.

She had wanted to offer, really, just for a second, to park one inside the other and just fly away together. Then she remembered the centuries of grudge between them, the different paths they had taken, remembered they were not the little boys they used to be.

Still, she figured. They would only have this day. And maybe more days like these to come. Their very own personal truce in the forests of Gallifrey.

Almost like a Gallifreyan Valentine's Day, except these idiots had never ever bothered with dedicating a day to love.

She stood on the tips of her toes, giving him one last kiss.

“Yeah,” she grinned. “Who knows.”


End file.
